Darkest Before Dawn
by xLCx
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, and the supernatural what more of a summary do you need. This is my own story/book that I am writing on.


_The cell door opened and in walked Leland. My eyes looked over him in disgust._

"_Please do what they asked Constance. I beg you." he said._

_I took my gaze from him._

"_Constance," he begged. "Please?"_

"_No," I said without hesitation. "Why should I? You tell me a good reason."_

"_So they won't hurt you anymore, I can't bare to watch!"_

_I turned and glared at him._

"_So don't, besides you knew what they were going to do!"_

"_Con…"_

_Cutting him off, "No! You gave me to them. I trusted you! For God's sake I loved you!"_

"_I had to! They would have killed me!"_

"_Well hallelujah for self preservation, Leland!" I snapped_

_He slowly walked over to the bed that I was chained to. I sat there with my feet on the floor. Wishing with everything that I had, that I could snap his neck without hesitation. If only I was not chained. He kneeled in front of me and placed his face in my palms, that he turned upright._

"_Forgive me, my love." He was pleading to me, I looked down at him. Then slowly lifted his face so that he was looking at me. I gave a half smile._

"_Forgiveness will only come with your death by my hand" I laughed lightly. "Be patient my Love, for it will come swiftly to you."_

_Leland quickly stood up and slowly backed away in shock of what I had promised. He saw the red fury in my eyes, for they were always a blood red. But this time they were hinted with rage and excitement._

"_Fear is something that I lack. They cannot and will not break me," I glared at him. "This is my Life! My personal Hell! I am the Forsaken!"_

_Leland turned and quickly left. _

"_You like scaring him a little to much," the Guard said._

"_Wouldn't you?" I grinned, "Besides why should I care about some mere human?"_

"_Yes, but your promise of his death was empty, my dear." He replied._

"_What do you mean?"_

_He smiled, " Come now Constance, I've known you for close to a hundred years. I've heard your threats before, but none as empty as yours to him."_

_With two quick strides, I shot over to the guard only to be stopped halfway across the room by the chains that ran from the stone wall, to my ankles, to my waist, my wrist and snaked around my neck. The Guard laughed. A low growl crept from deep within my throat, my teeth and jaw clenched tight._

"_Now that's my girl," laughed the Guard. "Kaine is waiting to know your answer."_

"_Tell him my answer is STILL no!" I growled._

_The Guard turned and left, no doubt taking my answer back to Kaine. I slowly backed up to the wall and slid down to the floor. I buried my fingers into my hair and screamed as the tears streamed down my cold face._

_A few minutes later the cell door opened, and then there he was. Just as I had remembered, Kaine, so beautiful he was still after 60 years, flawless. He walked over to the center of the cell and waved the Guard out._

"_Constance, why must you do this to yourself ? Just do what I asked and I shall set you free, my Dear," he said as he crouched down in front of me. He slowly reached out and ran a single finger down my cheek. "Do this for me?"_

_It wasn't even a question, few times have I actually refused him in my entire 200 years of existence and he knew it. It was what he was good at. He was beautiful, his pale skin was that of porcelain, his eyes red as the blood that he fed upon, his body that of a god ._

_My mind was suddenly clouded with memories of the past, of his love, his touch, his loyalty, not of himself no his loyalty to me. I quickly shook them all away from my mind and focused on the here and now._

"_Kaine, please, I cannot" I pleaded._

_Sickening is what it was, me, Constance begging for his mercy. The knot built up in my throat._

_Kaine stood back up and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it, he pulled me up and instantly in his arms. His lips were next to my ear._

"_Please, Constance, like old times," he whispered so sweetly into my ear. My head tilted alittle as if almost inviting him in closer. He slowly pulled back his head and stared into my eyes. His scarlet eyes burning into my very own. He kissed me softly. I went almost fully relaxed in his arms as he held me. "Be my Angel of Destruction again, Constance."_

_My god! I couldn't say anything. Nothing seemed to come to my lips, almost nothing would pass through them. "I, I…." Have I lost my very mind! Tell him No! I yelled to myself in my mind. "I…"_

_Kaine released me and I fell to my knees. He turned to his guards and smiled, "She'll need some time to think, I'm guessing."_

_He walked out of my cell. After the cell door shut I sat there looking at my chains which bound me to this room. Realizing that these simple steel chains were not what was keeping me here. Inside I knew I could be free of those that bound me with one simple wave of my hand. With a quick movement of my arm I grabbed my chains and pulled, they immediately gave way to my strength . I then pulled the chains out of the rings from all the shackles._

_I heard foot steps coming down the hall, instantly I was out of view to the side of the door. The Guard looked through the window._

"_Constance?" the door swung open. "Constance?"_

_The Guard turned to leave. Quickly I grabbed him and slammed him forcibly to the wall._

"_Where is he?!" I growled._

"_You know where to find him."_

_With one quick movement, I tossed the Guard across the room slamming him into the wall._

_I turned and walked out of the cell and down the hall. Walking into the main gathering room, it again came flooding back to me. Even now as I walked through the eyes watched me, never missing one step of my direct intent stride._

_Out of the corner of my eye, a movement towards me. A flash of color, even more direct. My hand flashed up grabbing the violator by the throat stopping her in dead stride. I turned and tilted my head slightly to the side. Knowing full well who it was Nikia._

"_Don't test me, Nikia. I have not forgotten the last time that we were in each others presence."_

"_Constance, I was only…."_

"_Shhh," I cooed, "Not now."_

_I released her and moved along. Of course, how would I ever forget the last time that I was here. She in the arms of Kaine. His new play thing, they both deceived me, both of them. _

_That's when I gave up everything, I left without looking back. I found myself hiding, actually in a slumbering state. I slept for years. Until something woke me, Leland, it was because of him that I came back to the world. Three years passed with Leland, with him I learned to love and trust again. He stood by me when I grew unbearable with thirst. Then again, as I began to walk through the doors where Kaine would surely be, Leland had did the same that Kaine had done. He betrayed me, my love, my trust._

_The doors flew open, sure enough, there sitting in front of me sat Kaine on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed talking to Leland. An apparently startled by my entrance to the room._

"_What the hell?!" Leland gasped._

_Leland went to get up and run when Kaine motioned for him to stay still._

_Without breaking stride I walked up to Kaine slowly ran my hands from his solid well defined stomach around to his back, I then raised myself up just enough on my toes and kissed him with an unwanting passion. As I lowered myself , I looked at Leland, his face twisted in what I would say a painful jealously._

"_Well hello to you too." Kaine said warmly._

" _Yes, I figured since-" my eyes turning back to Kaine, "-everything around me was always tainted by my presence, I should at least come home, back to my full strength. I turned then and walked around the desk, ran my hand along the back of the chair and took a seat in it. "But of course," I looked at Leland, "changes will be made."_

"_Like what my love?" Kaine replied._

"_First things first," I smiled, "Leland."_

"_Constance," Leland said as he stood up from his chair._

"_No sit! I'm not through with you."_

_Leland slowly lowered himself back down. Kaine sat there on the desk looking at the intensity within my eyes. Pleased with himself I'm guessing._

"_Leland, Laland I'm guessing I owe you and apology." I said softly._

_Shocked, "what?"_

"_You brought me home. Something I've been running from for most of my existence." I looked up at Kaine. "I'm guessing Kaine neglected to tell you, who exactly I was." _

_Leland nodded his head._

"_I told you in my cell, I am the forsaken. I am the same as Kaine, yet not the same, at the same time. It is told that I am the one touched by the dark prince himself" I looked at Leland, the expression on his face amused me more than ever._

"_Here," my eyes glancing around me at my surroundings and at Kaine, "I am at my peek power."_

"_I don't think he quite gets it my love," Kaine cut in._

_Standing I walked around over to Leland. "Kaine, is my mate, he belongs to me for eternity. Everything that you see is mine. I built all of this with him. Its only right that I had to come back."_

"_But…" Leland almost choked on his words, "But I thought he wanted you to ki.."_

"_Kill someone?" I finished for him and then laughed, "No, he wanted my permission."_

"_For what?" Leland asked._

"_To get rid of you. You were the only thing keeping me away from him. I refused to come back to him, because of my love for you." Laughing. "It disgusted him to think that I could want to be with a human more than him, my kind, a vampire. But in the end, you my dear Leland made the decision for me."_

"_I..I," Leland stammered._

"_Shh, my sweet Leland. Even now I am still not going to hurt you, contrary to what I said earlier. I can not bring myself to hurt you." _

_Angrily, Kaine looked from Leland than to Constance, "What?!"_

_I looked up at Kaine, "You heard me, I will not harm him."_

"_You said…." Kaine's eyes were burning in fury._

"_I only said I was coming home to you, yet never said I'd be rid of the human."_

_Leland suddenly stood and turned quickly to walk towards the door. I quickly , as if I had materialized, stood in front of him. Standing between him and the door._

"_Where are you going" I said sadly as if hurt by his decision to leave so suddenly._

_Stunned, "how'd you?"_

_Kaine now stood beside the desk. Watching as I ran a finger down from Leland's lips, to his chest, and stopping on his stomach. His breathing labored as if he was being chased down by a large animal. I leaned up and kissed him lightly, yet he returned my kiss eagerly. Wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer pressing me against his body. _

_Our lips lingered next to one another. As Leland stared down at me. My hand slowly ran down his arm to his wrist, my hand stopped there. Slowly I pressed my nail into his skin till I drew blood. Leland hid the pain and yet did not move from me. Slowly I pulled his wrist up to my lips and licked the blood away._

_The taste was overwhelming for me, It had been years since I actually fed, one of the reasons as why I was so weak._

_Kaine then suddenly pulled us apart, it seemed that he had, had enough of it. My eyes flashed to him filled with annoyance._

"_That's enough," he growled._

"_Jealous, are we Kaine," my eyes smoldering at him. "Guards!" The doors opened, "Take Leland to a more comfortable cell."_

_They grabbed Leland, "Wait!" he yelled as the guards dragged him out of the doors and they shut. I turned to Kaine_

"_I'll take that as a yes" I said softly._

"_You did that on purpose," he insisted with another low growl._

"_I did, did I?"_

_Smiling, my canines were elongated seeming to show their deadliness, I slowly walked over to Kaine._

"_Jealousy that it wasn't you, that I drew blood from."_

_His eyes were stilled filled with anger. I placed a hand on his waist. His eyes staring at me fiercely._

_Slowly I ran y hands up under his shirt, lifting it up as my hands went higher. He lifted his arms and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. I looked at his bare chest almost entranced by him. I ran my hands back down his chest. He stood there watching my hands, then looking into my eyes. He brought his hand up to my face and ran it through my hair, grabbing a handful. He pulled my head back, so that I was looking up at him instead of his chest._

"_Tell me you love me" he said with an angry demanding voice._

"_I love you," I softly replied. My eyes glancing back to his chest. Again he pulled my head back to where I was looking up at him._

"_Tell me that you want me." Demandingly he said again. I just looked up at him. He pulled my head back a little further. "Tell me" he demanded again._

"_I want you."_

_He looked at me with his scarlet eyes, "Do you?"_

"_Yes," I replied. "Never have I yearned for anyone's touch more than yours."_

_He released my hair and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing me hard against his body. Hungrily he pressed his lips to mine. I was overwhelmed by Kaine, I somehow seemed to yearn for him and was disgusted at the same time. I wanted more, he removed his lips from mine. As I felt his lips travel down my jaw line to the spot just below my ear on my neck, his lips brushed my cheek once more. Before finding that same spot once again on my neck, he brushed his lips lightly on the spot. Before suddenly sinking his teeth into my neck. I drew him closer. A small sound escaped my lips, it seemed to fuel him more as I felt him pull me closer to him almost crushing me to his solid body. _


End file.
